Let the Demons Escape
by BonesBird
Summary: B'Elanna gets help in dealing with her demons from a very unlikely source. Written for the CCOAC writers crossover challenge. Threeshot.
1. Convinced

**Title: Let The Demons Escape  
****Summary: B'Elanna gets help in dealing with her demons from a very unlikely source. Written for the CCOAC writers crossover challenge. Threeshot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Criminal Minds. I merely play with them. **

* * *

**So, as this is a crossover challenge, I should say. I chose B'Elanna. I was assigned David Rossi. Here's a bit of background for the non-Trekkies.**

**B'Elanna, Tom and the crew of the USS Voyager are stranded 70,000 light years away from home. In a season 5 episode, B'Elanna was found to be self-harming on the holodeck after receiving news from home in a Season 4 episode. This story is set a little after the season 5 episode. B'Elanna and Tom are a canon couple. For those of you who don't know. This chapter is all on Voyager. But My CM character joins next chapter.**

* * *

The engineering bay was as loud as always, and despite how busy she was, it wasn't distracting Tom from trying to convince her to try a new therapy. After another shoot-down she tried to walk around him to another diagnostic table. Instead he span round and followed her. "B'Elanna just…" he continued, despite the looks he was getting.

"Vorik, lock off the port plasma injector and reinitialise manually, get Nicoletti to help" She shouted around the warp core, then got on the lift up to the abandoned second level. She just looked at Tom who dived on next to her. At the look on his face she cut him off. "I do not need to talk about my emotions with anyone."

"This is helpful." Tom almost begged, and she knew that before long she'd end up giving in to him. Because one way or another she always did. She just glared at him, and he shrugged "He can help"

She juggled her padds as she moved to the workstation, Tom stood over the top and looked down at her, and she felt his eyes on her. She tried to continue with her work, but after a few minutes she sighed and looked up at him "Who, Tuvok?"

"No… it's a holodeck programme, helped me through the academy" she noticed his tiny grimace when he mentioned the holodeck, it had been the site of most of her more destructive episodes over the last six months, but she hoped she was on the mend. Beginning to accept things more. Still. She didn't really want to be on the holodeck again any time soon. He jumped down the steps and put his hands on her shoulders, before lifting her chin up. "B'Elanna"

"No. Tom. I don't need to" she interrupted, and backed away from him a little. Just far enough for her to shake her head and dislodge his arms.

"Please, just try it." he said, and she suddenly felt fed up. Fed up of everyone tiptoeing around her. Fed up of everyone acting like she was a wilted flower. Like if they treated her how they used to she'd be broken again. She was tired. All she wanted was to forget.

"Why is everyone so determined I need more help. I don't _need_ any help Tom. The Captain already has me seeing both her and the doctor once a week to touch base. I'm with you every night. I'm fine" she snapped, throwing a padd across the bay, Tom took a few steps back and picked it up. Resetting the data on it before he took a step back towards her. Giving her a minute to breathe.

"B'Elanna," as he started she knew what he was going to say. She knew, but that wasn't going to stop him saying it. "You almost killed yourself a month ago. We're all having trouble getting used to that."

"So how is this going to help me?" She fired off. Shooting a glare at Vorik who had come up the lift, causing him to go straight back down again. She took another breath and counted to ten. "Is it some, I don't know, counselling programme?"

"Just, can you trust me? Please?" He smiled at her, and she broke. She still wasn't entirely sure what she was letting herself in for, but he knew that she was going to agree. She could tell her knew by his smile.

"Fine. Fine." She looked at him and laughed as he started walking away again. She called after him, "Only because the Captain still has me on restricted duty. I don't even know if I have holodeck privileges" he just nodded and watched her for a second before replying.

"You do, I checked with Chakotay" his grin haunted her as he descended in the lift. She looked over the railing as he walked beneath and frown.

"I hate you" She shouted, just before he got to the door. He looked up at her with a smile that said _"No you don't". She watched him leave then turned back to work. Muttering to herself "oh but Tom Paris, I really do"_


	2. Enter, Rossi

**Title: Let the Demons Escape  
****Summary: B'Elanna gets help in dealing with her demons from a very unlikely source. Written for the CCOAC writers crossover challenge.**

**So, background for the non-Trekkies who are reading this. B'Elanna was a member of a resistance movement called "The Maquis". They fought against a race called the Cardassians. When the Dominion War started (in sister show DS9) the Cardassians joined the Dominion. Who then wiped out the Maquis. B'Elanna and the crew of Voyager were stranded 70,000 lightyears away. So they had no part in it. Something B'Elanna feels guilty about.**

** Also… PetaQ is a Klingon insult. But I can't remember exactly what it means.**

* * *

The room wasn't what she expected. It was more cluttered than the usual therapists office. Had more personal effects and less of the calming plants she'd expected. The man himself was unremarkable, though he was quite attractive for an older human male. He had introduced himself as David Rossi, and had then stumbled over her name a few times. They'd made polite small talk, about things she didn't even understand, before she'd gotten annoyed and he'd gotten his first drink. She paced the office, then turned to look at him. "What am I doing here?"

"Isn't that what you need to tell me?" he asked, in a pleasant but ever so slightly mocking way. She glared at him, and he just watched her as he took another sip of his drink.

"I don't need psychoanalysing" she almost laughed and slid onto the chair again, accepting the glass he handed to her. She just held the glass rather than drinking it.

"Why are you here?" Rossi repeated, and B'Elanna held in the urge to throw the glass at his face. Remembering that not only was she in a holodeck, so it would just sail through him anyway, but that it wasn't the point of why she was there. She remembered the technique the captain was trying to drill into her for dealing with frustration.

"Because my stupid PetaQ' of a boyfriend talked me into coming" she hissed through clenched teeth. Though the thought of Tom made her calm a little more than the exercise. She looked up to Rossi, who was looking at her with his deep, dark eyes. She felt like he could see through her, and that suddenly worried her.

"If he's a stupid" she grinned as he seemed to stumble of the pronunciation of the word. Obviously Tom hadn't programmed him with a knowledge of the Klingon language. "peh-tack boyfriend why are you with him?"

"Because" the simple question stumped her. Not because she didn't know why she was with Tom, but because she didn't know how to put that into words, and she was certain her relationship with Tom wasn't the reason he had talked her into this ridiculous programme… She stopped herself mid-thought, and remembered why she was doing it, just as a sarcastic reply came.

"That's a good reason"

"He's a good man" she defended him, then turned to Rossi again, trying to force a calm she didn't feel. She glared at him for a moment, then continued. "Look. Can we get off this topic"

"You're the one who brought it up. Lets get back to it. Why are you here?"

"Because" she trailed off and looked around. Trying to distract herself for another moment from the truth. Tom had asked her to come here because he wanted her to be OK. She looked to Rossi, and kept eye contact with him as she admitted it aloud for the first time. "Last month I almost killed myself"

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a combination of concern and amusement played across his face, and he reached up to stroke his beard.

"Because" She said again, and his gentle headshake told her that he had expected more from her. She tried to look away from him, but somehow he pulled her eyes back to his.

"That seems to be your default answer" he held onto her gaze as she stood up again. Feeling the need to be in motion.

"I learnt a lot of my friends died a few months ago. They were the only family I ever knew. The only cause I ever really cared about" She stalked across the room and felt his eyes following her. No other part of his body moved, just his eyes, until he opened his mouth again.

"Your boyfriend isn't family then?"

She stopped dead, turning and staring at him. She snapped off her response before she even thought about his question. "Oh please," She paced again, then stopped dead. Thinking over in her own mind, and again he was still as a statue "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I wanted to prove I was alive. Because I wasn't able to feel anything"

"And now you can?" he took the lead, but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to dance this emotional tango with him.

"Yes… No… Maybe…" she shrugged, still stood in the one spot on the floor. She didn't want to sit down again, but she had overcome the need to pace. His sarcastic snort caused her to turn to him again,

"That's decisive" She fixed him with a withering stare, after she had been silent for a few moments he continued, asking her another leading question. "So, do you feel something now?"

This time she caved. Too angry to continue fighting with him. "I'm still mostly angry" she admitted, covering her face with her hands.

"What about?"

"The Maquis, The Cardassians…" As she started pacing again, she picked up a fairly heavy vase and threw it at the back of the door. Hoping that would alleviate some of the anger she could feel building up inside of her. "The people who slaughtered my friends. The nameless, faceless soldiers of this… Dominion… Whoever they are. Who made it possible for the Cardassians to kill my friends. My family" She stood breathing heavily in the centre of the room, and she felt his eyes on her, he hadn't even moved when she'd thrown his vase. She threaded her hands behind her head and took a deep breath in as he spoke again.

"You want revenge?"

"Of course I do…don't" She faltered on the last words. Her hands falling to her sides and slapping her thighs.

"I'd stick with the first answer."

She just stared, open mouthed, at him for a beat. Then she nodded. "Yes. OK. Yes. I want revenge." She started picking things up and throwing them indiscriminately. Finding herself more annoyed by the fact they didn't break than she should have been. "I want to make them pay for what they did. I want to make them pay for slaughtering my friends, my family." She choked, holding tightly to the back of the chair she found herself stood in front of. "I want to show them that they picked the wrong people to mess with. That they did the wrong thing. Even if I have to take them all down myself." She finished her statement with a growl.

"Do you want to throw a few more things?" This time he stood up and walked around the desk, handing her another vase. She looked between him and the vase, then settled on him for a moment as he shrugged. "If so, please avoid damaging the cabinet. It's an antique"

She threw the last vase against the window of the office. Then turned to contemplate Rossi again. "You are the strangest therapist I've ever met"

"I'm not a therapist" He chuckled, walking back around his desk, and picking up his scotch again, taking a sip while she stared at him dumbfounded.

"What are you then?" She asked, having assumed Tom had programmed this to be some strange type of therapy, and in a way it had been. She felt lighter now than she had in a while.

"A criminal profiler" he said, with only the hint of a smirk. A smirk that was strangely familiar. She saw it every day. She looked up at the ceiling and muttered.

"Tom Paris, I will kill you"

"I'm guessing that's the boyf-"

"Computer, end programme" She cut his comment off and watched as the black and yellow of the hologrid shimmered into view around her. She smiled, feeling better than she had in a while, and thought it was time she go and give Tom her review of his latest programme.


End file.
